Sweeter Than Candy
by carnivalparade
Summary: Roxas and Axel ended their relationship on pretty poor terms and Roxas is pissed. so what happens when they see each other at a Halloween party and Axel is just a little too drunk? AU yaoi, AKUROKU oneshot


"Maybe we should just go trick-or-treating."

"Roxas! You're seventeen. You're a bit too old to be going trick-or-treating," Sora shouted to his best friend from the other side of the closed door.

"But to a party?! Like _this_?!"

Sora snickered, "You lost the bet, Rox. You should have thought about what would happen if _you_ lost when you made those conditions."

"You fucking cheated!"

"I wouldn't say 'cheated.' More like… improvised against the rules. Are you done? It shouldn't take this long to put on all that nothing you're wearing."

"I'm not coming out! Not like this!"

"Come on, man! Kai dressed me up like a fucking faerie princess and I'm doing just fine."

"You're wearing like, three times the amount of clothes as I am!"

Sticking it in the keyhole, he spoke louder so his friend wouldn't hear him messing with the door, "It's not like we're going to see anyone we know! All our friends are working at that haunted house! Besides I can't go without you!"

"Sora, I'm not-"

The bathroom door swung open suddenly, interrupting Roxas's sentence. He froze in place, a look of horror plastered on his face. The brunette couldn't help but laugh. In fact, he laughed so hard that he could hardly stand up right. He buckled forward and had to grab the counter to hold himself up.

"Dear god, Roxas! How the fuck did you even get it all in there?!"

Roxas was wearing the smallest pair of spandex booty shorts Sora had ever seen in his life. They hugged every curve almost _too_ well and if he hadn't been laughing so much (and if he didn't already have a boyfriend), Sora would have definitely jumped him. On top he was wearing a _something_ with a high neck line (Sora didn't even know what to actually call it. It was as if someone had started to make a white spandex short-sleeved turtleneck, but forgot to give it a torso.) There were two small feathery wings on the back of his something, just at his shoulder blades. To top it all off, he wore gold gladiators what went up to his knees with small wings at his ankles.

"Honestly, it's pretty hot," Sora offered, still laughing.

"Fuck you!"

"Where's your halo?"

"It was messing up my hair."

"I suppose an angel as slutty as you don't deserve a halo anyway."

"Shut the fuck up."

"OH MY GOD! You know what would be great?! If Axel showed up at this party! Oh my god that would be fucking great!"

Roxas's face twisted into a look of disgust, "That ass better not be there."

"Don't act, Rox. I know you _totally_ still have feelings for that ass. That fine, tight-"

"Shut up!"

"See? I told you," Sora said giggled. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist, "Come on. We don't want to be late."

The music was irritating. It was loud and stupid and the bass was obnoxiously heavy. The lights were also irritating. They flashed nonstop too quickly and too many different colours. In fact, the entire party was irritating and the only reason Axel hadn't left yet was because the beer was free and his designated driver was nowhere to be found.

The redhead grabbed a random half-empty bottle from the table he had his feet on then leaned back into the couch. He swigged it lazily, hoping to drink his irritation away. He didn't even know why he agreed to go to this party. He glanced around the room, a vain attempt to find his friends, but the irritating lights made it impossible. Not to mention the fact that everyone was in costume.  
Actually, scratch that last thought. As a matter of fact, Axel _did_ know why he agreed to go to that party. It had been almost two months since he and Roxas broke up on pretty horrible terms after being together for over three years. Legally speaking, it was best that they weren't together since Axel _was_ a good five years older than the kid, but _damn_ did he miss him. Axel had decided to go to the party on two accounts. One, free booze and two, he hoped to find somebody cute enough to bone.

"Hey there, anti-social," a body dropped itself on the couch next to the redhead.

"Marluxia. Where's Dem? I want to go home already," Axel's voice was bored and flat.

"What? Couldn't find a cute ass to stick your dick in?"

"Nope. But judging on the way you walked over here someone already made good use of yours."

The pink-haired man rolled his eyes, "Be as bitter as you like, but know that you can't leave just yet. We only have one driver and the rest of us aren't quite ready to leave."

"Yeah well then maybe I'll just have to-"

Marluxia's hand came in contact with Axel's chest quick and firm, knocking the wind out of him.

Axel coughed, "What the fuck, Mar?"

The man grinned, "Dead ahead. Isn't that sweet ass your ex?"

The redhead's eyes followed Marluxia's gaze. Even though he could only see the kid from behind, Axel knew that back better than anyone else's. That thin waist, taut butt, and small thighs could _only_ belong to his Roxas. Or… not 'his' anymore.

"Shit," Axel mumbled.

"That kid is fucking _fine_. What's a seventeen year old dressed like that for anyway?"

The redhead stood quickly. He swooned for just a moment, but found his balance soon after.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Marluxia called as Axel walked away.

The closer Axel got to his ex, the more he found that beer was nothing more than liquid courage. He had tried multiple times to talk things out with Roxas, but always got cold feet. Now he was just a few feet away and not nervous at all. He opened his mouth to call out to Roxas, but a girl dressed as a faerie stepped between them.

"Hey!"

Axel's eyes widened, "I fucking thought you were a chick, Sora."

The brunette smiled, "A pretty one at least?"

The redhead raised a brow and Sora just laughed at him.

"What do you want?" Roxas's voice came venomous and hateful from behind Sora's bright and bubbly face. He didn't need to turn to know that Axel was the one who had approached them.

"To talk."

"Yeah? Funny isn't it? How when you broke up with me, you sure didn't want to let me talk."

"Uhm. Well… I have to be somewhere that isn't here. So… yeah. Bye," Sora muttered awkwardly before making his escape.

"Roxas, please," Axel grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around.

Roxas looked up at Axel with puffy, red eyes, "I don't want to talk to you."

The man winced. He knew the boy was pissed, but he didn't think he was crying. He quickly pulled Roxas into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to even see you, you fucking asshole," Roxas sobbed into Axel's jacket. "I hate you. I fucking hate you so much."

The redhead sighed. He knew Roxas didn't mean it even though he had all the right to. "Come. Let's go somewhere else," Axel pulled away and wrapped and arm around Roxas's shoulder. He led the teen into an empty bedroom and locked the door behind them.

The two sat on the bed together, not saying a word. Roxas just stared into his lap and Axel was busy stopping himself from jumping the kid.

"You're an ass," the blonde finally said. "You're an ass and I hate everything about you. I hate your stupid lying personality. I hate your stupid hair and your stupid face and your stupid everything."

"How sweet. You're also an ass, but I love everything about you. I love _your_ stupid hair and face and everything."

Roxas frowned, "I hate how you make me want to punch you in the face."

"Oh vicious. Here," Axel turned his head and pointed to his cheek, "Right here, babe."

The blonde moved closer to the man, "but more than all of those things, I hate that I still love you." Roxas wrapped his fingers around the digit Axel was pointing at his face with and moved it to his lap. He kissed the cheek that was meant for punching and slowly moved his lips over Axel's.

Axel stood and leaned forward, forcing Roxas on his back. "You look really sexy right now babe, but," he curled his fingers into the top of Roxas's shorts, "You'd look a lot better without these." Axel pulled the white spandex off in a single, quick motion and discarded it on the ground. Roxas was already hard, his head was a light pink and bead of pre-cum had accumulated at the tip. Axel smiled, "That's much better."

Roxas sat up and connected his lips with Axel's a second time. He shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and Axel let him take full control. The blonde hastily undid the button and fly of Axel's jeans before pulling at his shirt. Axel broke their kiss, letting his shirt go over his head and tugging his own pants down. He kicked them to the side and shoved Roxas back onto the bed. He grabbed the blonde's hands and laced their fingers together, bringing Roxas's hands above his head.

"You're a very bad angel," he mumbled.

"Maybe it has something to do with my ex-boyfriend leaving me with no explanation," Roxas said dryly, looking up at Axel with pissed off eyes.

"You're ex doesn't deserve you then," Axel leaned down and kissed the blonde softly.

"You're right. He doesn't," Roxas mumbled between sweet kisses.

"Though that is quite a shame. I bet he's real upset he made the mistake of letting you go."

"The real shame is that no matter how much I try to hate him, I'm still so in love with him."

"Roxas… what's going to happen to us?"

"Sober up and ask me again," Roxas said a little sadly. "But for now," he bucked his hips up, grinding his arousal against Axel's and earning himself a throaty moan, "let's have some fun."

Axel grinned gorgeously and positioned himself at Roxas's entrance, "I don't have lube or anything."

"I don't care. Just go in dry."

Axel bit his lip. Hesitantly, he pushed just the tip of his head in and already, Roxas was screaming. He kissed the blonde passionately for a brief moment before pulling away and staring into teary, blue eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well you're already in," Roxas hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm not asking because I know it hurts. I'm asking because I don't want you to regret having sex with me when you wake up in the morning."

Roxas looked up into Axel's emerald eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and genuine concern. He nodded slightly, "It's okay…"

Axel returned the nod before pushing in completely. Roxas's closed his eyes tightly, getting used to the limb inside of him. He bit on his cheeks and told himself that the pain would go away.

The redhead looked down at the underling with guilt. He wanted to make Roxas feel good, but he knew he was hurting him.

"It's okay," Roxas said in a small voice. Tears ran down his cheeks and Axel could feel him squeezing his hands.

"Sorry," Axel murmured. He released Roxas's hands and grabbed his thighs. He took the blonde's legs and draped them over his shoulders and held his hips firmly. Axel pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in quickly. He kept his pace slow enough for both of them to get used to the tightness, knowing that Roxas would tell him when it would be okay to move faster.

Roxas grabbed at the comforter bellow him; fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white. Every thrust seemed to hurt more and more, but at the same time, each felt better and better. Axel got closer and closer to his prostate each time and the redheads pre-cum was making his member a little more slick with each pump. Roxas knew it was only a matter of time before the pleasure outweighed the pain.

"Axel…"

"Sorry, babe. Too hard?"

"F-faster

Axel's face was shocked for only a second before a dark smirk took over. He pressed his fingers harder into Roxas's skin, bruising the blonde's hips, and began pushing in harder and faster.

Roxas arched his back off the couch and gasped. His eyes opened wide and new tears left his eyes. It hurt like a bitch, but he loved it. Blissful screams and moans left the blonde's through with every pump.

"You've always liked it like this," Axel mumbled breathlessly. He continued thrusting as hard as he could to satisfy the underling.

Roxas looked up at the man with watery eyes and reached up, his fingertips barely reaching Axel's jawbone, "K-kiss me."

Axel blinked. Sometimes it didn't make sense how this cute an innocent-looking face belonged to such a sexy masochist. Axel closed his eyes and leaned down. He tilted his head to the side and parted his lips to kiss the boy. They kissed slowly and passionately, taking in each other's flavours as if it had been an eternity since they lasted tasted it. Roxas tangled his fingers into Axel's fiery hair. He traced the man's entire mouth with his tongue to get as much as he could in case he never got to kiss the redhead like this again.

With his orgasm coming fast, Axel broke away and focused more on his lower half. He pumped faster willing himself to keep going despite the exhaustion that was quickly overcoming him.

"A-almost…" Roxas had to force the word out. He unintentionally tightened around Axel's throbbing member causing the man to let out a deep moan.

"T-to… gether… xas…" Axel had his eyes shut tight. He was so close. Just a few more and he would be there.

Roxas arched higher off the bed. "Axel!" the blonde screamed, releasing hard. Sticky white semen shot up from the boy's arousal, shooting onto Axel's abs.

Axel groaned, his orgasm finally taking him. He came deep inside of Roxas, filling him completely. The blonde let an airy moan leave his lips as Axel pulled out, feeling the man's come ooze out of him.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, panting and catching their breaths. They were both desperately searching for the answer to the question of what was going to happen to them.

Suddenly, the underling's eyes filled and Axel knew exactly why. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him up into a sitting position. Axel held him close and tight, burying his nose in Roxas's hair and taking in his sent.

"I'm sorry."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's back. He let himself cry hard against the man.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas."

"D-don't lea-leave me!" the blonde sobbed.

Axel shook his head, "I won't. Never again."

-  
a/n: trick or treat  
sex is sweet  
i wrote porn

yeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
theres a reason i write smut and not poetry

i wasnt going to write for halloween, but with all the lovely reviews ive been getting i decided to give you guys a treat  
so here is a turd of cliches and sex and fluff and angst and shit (also it a little bit reminds me of Naughty Boy (the beginning part))  
please review and lmk what you think of it!  
i feel like i get worse and worse at writing smut every time i do it I:

i meant to post this on halloween but i didnt get back home until today  
thank you for being such loving and wonderful and loyal readers


End file.
